Zoro's Birthday
by izzywolf22
Summary: Luffy ditching his friends for a date! Whos has he been dating the rest of the gang finds out by stalki- *cough* "following" him. Modern-Highschool AU,3rd year Luffy, College freshman Zoro [ZoLu] (19 & 21)


**Idk I just love ZoLu so much :P, ENJOY AND I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

 _Zoro - 21_

 _Luffy - 19_

 _Nami,Usopp,Vivi - 17_

 _Sanji - 18_

 _Robin,Franky,Brook -25 (teachers)_

 _Chopper - 15_

Today is November 11th or Pocky Day!, Luffy and the gang were currently at school, it was lunch time. They were outside under the bloomed Sakura tree due to Chopper's wishes.

"Oi Luffy all of us are going to hang out later, when do we pick you up." said the 3rd year cook. Luffy looked up at his friends. "Oh sorry I have a date." his friends either choked, spit, or dropped their drinks.

"You have a date?" Robin said amused. Luffy nodded, "Does he or she go here?" Luffy shook his head 'no'.

Luffy sipped on his straw, playing with his feet. "No he's in college, i've been with him for 3 years." Robin giggled as Nami and Vivi squealed. Sanji and Franky had a shit-eating grin. Usopp and Chopper were confused while Brook just laughed. A couple seconds passed by before all except Robin yelled, "NANI!" Luffy laughed.

"3 years!, wha- how?!" Nami and Vivi wondered, all eyes were on Luffy. "Well you never asked." They all deadpanned, or course Luffy would say that, but they never thought Luffy would be attracted to anyone. They were happy for him but it does explain how he's always home on Valentine's day.

While they were chatting some... more they all thought minus Luffy, ' _We are totally going to spy on him.'_ while they were laughing. The school bell rang signaling the ending of lunch as they headed to their class.

-THIS SKIP IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY ZOLU AWESOMENESS-

It was last period, Luffy was paying attention to the clock. ' _5….4….3….2….1'_. 'BRING~' Luffy got out of his seat and went home.

He entered the small apartment, he walked and passed two pictures surrounded by a blue and orange candle. The pictures were two teenage boys one with blond hair with a burn scar on his eye, and the other with raven hair with freckles. Luffy smiled sadly at the photos, walked and passed the two empty rooms and got ready for his date. He thought and laughed at a memory.

 _-MEMORY...FLASHBACK OR WHATEVER-_

3 years ago

Luffy currently 16 was happily walking to his room to grab his phone so he can talk to the guy he was dating.

" _LUFFYYYYYY!"_ two overprotective brothers called.

" _WHAT!" c_ alled from the kitchen, the raven currently munching on a drumstick still on his way to his room.

" _WHO THE HELL IS ZORO!"_ the more overprotective raven haired brother called.

Luffy gulped put his lips to the side and whistling " _... I don't know."_ Both brothers upstairs could basically see the their charismatic brother's lying face.

Both brothers looked at eachother then screamed, " _THAT'S BULLSHIT!"_ they raced downstairs.

Luffy prepared for their brothers wrath, he sighed. The raven and blonde haired twins raced downstairs.

" _Who the fuck is Zoro?!"_ the raven haired known as Ace got into Luffy's face who is sweating bullets looked at the blonde haired brother named Sabo who is nodding aggressively.

Luffy was getting more nervous by the second, his brothers gazes were tearing him up. " _U-uh, he's….my b-boyfriend…"_ Luffy was terrified when Ace and Sabo went wide eyed.

" _Nani?!"_ they both said with venom striking the word, Sabo slightly calmer asked. " _How long?"_ voice still scary.

" _1 m-month."_ Luffy was drenched. Luffy basically saw Ace, the pyro of the family have fire in his eyes, probably thinking of ways to burn Zoro. Then he looks at Sabo who the dragon lover of the family probably thinking of how to claw Zoro eyes out or something.

They both spoke, " _A MONTH?!"_ Luffy sat down with his brothers who are literally standing over him, Luffy was thinking a way to save Zoro ass from execution.

" _Well t-to be fair, he keeps asking me to meet you guys to make a good impression, b-but I keep putting it off."_ Luffy looks to the side, lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he sees his brothers visibly calm down.

" _So he does want to meet us?"_ Luffy nodded frantically at Ace's words, Sabo spoke " _To make a good impression…"_ Luffy nodded again.

They look at each other, Ace and Sabo look at Luffy, " _Tell us about him!"_

They went to their living room to talk about 'Zoro'. " _So Luffy how old is Zoro."_ Sabo gave a calm smile that will scare people shitless but Luffy was used to it.

" _He's currently 18."_ Luffy scooted back a little bit, Ace was now smiling.

" _How did you two meet?"_ Ace ask scooting over to Luffy, " _We met at the park, I went over to him and said "I like your hair" and he said "I like your scar" ._ Sabo lifted an eyebrow.

" _His hair?"_ Luffy nodded. " _It's naturally mint green color."_ Ace smiled like a normal person this time. " _Okay we'll meet him, we are your guardians now, as well older brothers."_

Luffy nodded and went up stairs and sighed, his phone chirped.

 _From: ~Zoro~_

 _Hey Luf wyd_

 _To: ~Zoro~_

 _oh nun just survived my brother's wrath, oh their.. finally not busy u can meet dem now, u free saturday?_

 _From: ~Zoro~_

 _Yea, I see u there after school, your bros r twins right?_

 _To: ~Zoro~_

 _Yea, they're fraternal twins doh XP_

 _From: ~Zoro~_

 _Cool, i'm really tired so g'night I 3 u_

 _To: ~Zoro~_

 _g'night 3 u 2._

 _-FLASHBACK TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ZOLU-_

It was Saturday, Luffy being really smart right now and called Zoro and met up with him.

Zoro walked up to Luffy and planted a kiss on his forehead, Luffy giggled a manly ass giggle and Zoro smiled softly.

Zoro then looked at Luffy with confusion, " _I thought I was going to meet up with your brothers at your place?"_ the two were walking to the nearest bench, it was at the nearby park.

" _Yea I know it just that my brothers are really..really protective."_ Zoro lifted an eyebrow, he remembered that when Luffy was angry/not happy etc., he could be really scary. Zoro widened his eyes because he heard of the brothers before obviously, even around the town that Luffy and his brothers were monsters, and if Luffy the little monster….you get the point.

" _You catch my drift Zoro?"_ Luffy looked at the slightly pale man. " _What do I have to do?"_ Luffy smiled which calmed Zoro.

" _Well first my brother Ace, he's the raven head of the twins..he's a huge pyromaniac."_ Zoro gulped and imagined himself getting burned. " _Then there's Sabo, he's the blonde he a Dragon-lover so beware of are statues and figures in the house and really sharp things."_

Zoro nodded, " _Other than that they're pretty chill and this should be easy for you."_ Zoro looked at the raven head _, "hide any sign of weakness, they have ways to scare the living shit out of you."_

Zoro nodded again, " _Like what."_ Luffy shrugged _, "I don't know, I had a boyfriend named Law for a week and when he met my brothers, I went to the bathroom and when I came back he fainted just because my brothers were looking at him...he also had bread stuffed into his mouth?."_ Luffy looked embarrassed, Zoro almost laughed but held it in.

Luffy looked at him, " _hey I wasn't proud of that, it was actually really embarrassing… and don't dress up just be casual okay Ace tends to be shirtless so don't try to question by the way."_

Zoro agreed, they chatted while Luffy was in his lap and Zoro petting through the locks, before they separated to get ready for the brothers.

 _-HELL YEA ANOTHER FUCKIN TIMESKIP DURING A FLASHBACK-_

Luffy was at home acting surprisingly calm, even though he was panicking in the inside. Ace was shirtless as always, Sabo wore a nice blue muscle shirt, while Luffy had his usual cardigan, exposing his chest.

They all sat watching tv on the couch, chilling before Zoro got here, a funny scene popped up as they all laughed...at the same exact time and pitch..the doorbell rang.

Luffy got up and raced to the door, with the older twins following closely. Zoro was at the door he smiled a nice but rare smile for impression. " _Hi Zoro"_ Luffy smiled as he 'calmly' hugged him, Zoro patted the boys head, he can feel the murderous aura in the air. Luffy let go and lead Zoro to the couch.

" _I'm Ace, and that's Sabo."_ Ace waved and pointed to the blonde haired brother who also waved. " _Nice to meet you, i'm Roronoa Zoro."_ Zoro said as they went to the couch to chill.

They chatted for a while, Zoro really liked Luffy's brothers in a 'respectable way since these are you boyfriends older brothers way' and of course the big bro interview came up.

" _So….Zoro what do you do, you obviously do some form of training."_ Zoro looked up at Sabo's words _, "I'm a swordsman, I made up my own style though."_ Ace smiled.

" _That's really cool, all of us just do MMA but I think you already know that."_ Zoro grunted as a yes, everything was going great, he can see what Luffy meant when he said that his brothers can be really..intimidating.

The pizza came, they ate chatted, laughed and at the end Zoro went home after ruffling Luffy's head and waved to the brothers as a thanks and left. Luffy turned around, " _..So…"._ the brothers looked at each other.

" _He's a nice guy."_ they both said, " _What are his sexual intentions."_ Ace said as they both eyed Luffy, Luffy spit out the drink he was currently swallowing and choked.

When he got his composure right, he looked at his brothers. " _He has really no sexual intentions, and if he did he would wait until i'm ready."_ Sabo cleared his throat.

" _Are you?"_ Luffy quickly shook his head, " _No…."_ Ace and Sabo looked calm, but at the end they accepted Zoro, Zoro was approved.

Luffy went up to his room, he got a text from Zoro.

 _From: ~Zoro~_

 _am i good?_

 _To: ~Zoro~_

 _Yup!, they really like you_

 _From: ~Zoro~_

 _That's really great, thx 4 2day._

 _To: ~Zoro~_

 _Np, I g2g my bros are calling me 3 u_

 _From: ~Zoro~_

 _3 u 2_

On Zoro side he blushed, he would never admit it but when it came to Luffy his tough guy exterior melted, but to him that was fine.

 _-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Luffy laughed again as he got ready, he put on a black long sleeve shirt with a white hoodie since it cold this time of year where he lived, he decided to leave his hat at home, it was to windy and he broke his string again and it was special so it was safe at his house. It's true, even though Zoro preferred his swords with him at all times, he can't since he'll most likely get arrested for 'posing the threat' as what people say these days. He slipped on black jeans and converse walked out of the door right after smiling once again at the two pictures.

Luffy walked out of his now single person apartment, grabbed his key and headed out. Without even being noticed everybody was spying on their little, but mostly older leader. Luffy was walking to the park with everyone following.

"Luffy not wearing his strawhat?" Nami whispered to the rest of the stalk- uh...following group. "I don't know it is windy out." Usopp replied.

Luffy saw Zoro on the bench, he smiled and walked over to him, sat on the bench and dropped his head on his lap, "Hi Zoro~" Luffy said. Zoro looked down and ruffled the smaller man's hair.

"Hey, no strawhat?" Luffy shook his head, "No, its too windy outside. Today's your birthday and you're 21 now, what do you want to do?" Zoro thought but he really couldn't come up with anything.

"I didn't really have anything planned, but it doesn't matter you're with me so.." Luffy blushed he leaned his face into Zoro's tummy area and muffled. "I hate how that still affects me." Zoro laughed obviously liking the situation.

"That's Luffy's boyfriend?!, he's 21 Luffy's too young!" Nami whispered, Usopp butted in, "Nami, he's older than all of us except for Robin,Franky, and Brook. He did enter school a year late after all." Nami coughed a little embarrassed of her statement.

"Anyway despite looking scary with his scar or whatever it's alright Luffy has scars too, he actually doesn't look bad at all." Chopper was always good at sensing people, like Luffy.

"Um, we can go to the cemetery first?" Zoro asked, Luffy looked toward him, "Sure we haven't seen them in a while." Luffy replied cheekily where Zoro messed up his hair again and Luffy whined.

"A cemetery? isn't this a date, and his birthday?" Sanji said obviously disliking the 'marimo head' guy now. "Well Luffy doesn't mind, but why would they be going to a cemetery?" Chopper questioned.

Zoro wrapped his arm around Luffy, kissing his forehead and pulling him close and they started walking to the 'Grand Line Cemetery' with everyone following.

They were chatting along the way talking about what they were going to do for the rest of the day. "So you got a surprise for me this year?" Luffy nodded, "but it's really cheesy." Zoro jokingly groaned while Luffy playfully punched his arm.

They were in a comfortable silence as they reached the cemetery, they walked to the four graves in front of them.

"Why would Luffy be here, no one has died in his family that we know of… actually does he even have any relatives?" Sanji said. "Well cook-san we only known Luffy for two years, apparently Zoro-san has known him for three." Robin clarified. It was true.

There was a bench right in front of the graves. They both gave a silent prayer to the four graves. Luffy and Zoro stood up and sat in front of the graves.

Luffy sat in front of the graves, they belonged to [1] _Portmonlook D. Ace_ and [1] _Portmonlook D. Sabo,_ while Zoro sat in front of the graves that belonged to _Roronoa_ _Kuina_ and _Roronoa Perona._

They talked to them saying their hellos, how Zoro is taking care of Luffy, and joked how Luffy helps Zoro with his sense of direction, and their goodbyes.

"Luffy had two brothers?" Usopp asked a little guilt swirled in him. "Looks like Zoro-san had two sisters as well." Robin replied. No one has been to Luffy's house before, they've seen in but they never been inside.

"So what is this surprise?" Zoro asked as he pulled Luffy onto him again, Luffy had a shitty-grin and slowly pulled pocky into Zoro's eye range. Zoro put a hand in his face and gave throaty laugh, "Really?" Luffy nodded with a still shitty-grin on his face.

"Are we actually playing the game?" Luffy laughed, "No, we're just eating them, unless you want to?" Luffy was stifling a laugh. They walked to Luffy's place with a little difficulty due to Zoro sense of direction.

"We can't follow them anymore, let's go" Franky brought up as they left, Luffy and Zoro entered the small apartment sitting on the couch. "Man did they had to stalk us." Zoro wondered out loud.

Luffy laughed. "I don't know it was really weird. Luffy opened up the pocky and handed Zoro and stick as they ate and messed with each other.

Luffy wasn't tired but he knows that Zoro would like this, it was night already. "Hey Zoro i'm tired can we go to sleep?" Zoro's eyes widened, 'Luffy wanting to go to sleep, he just had candy too?!' Zoro nodded.

They both went to Luffy's room, Zoro always had a spare of clothes in Luffy's drawer. To your surprise, Luffy's room is actually clean. He changed as Luffy was already on the bed, Zoro actually jumped on the bed. Luffy laughed.

Zoro pulled Luffy and hugged him, Luffy put his face in the crook of Zoro's neck and the two slept and Zoro smiled because anywhere with Luffy was nice.

 **I think it's cute I hope you like it**

 **[1] Don't judge me.. yes I mixed Portgas, Monkey, and Outlook (just used Sabo's ass hat father's name) to create Portmonlook.**

 **I was feeling the ZoLu love this week so i created this**


End file.
